


silken love

by etoisle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (hopefully lol), Author is bad at writing, F/F, Idol to Lover?, Mutual Pining, No Angst, No Homophobia, No Transphobia, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Female Character, dont expect much focus on male characters, ish?, just lesbians, romance between idiots, we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoisle/pseuds/etoisle
Summary: Nicole Hanahaku is a girl made of sunshine, full of love, effervescent and eternally happy, no matter what setbacks come her way.Yi Fang Tsai is a lone wolf, an untouchable, deathly cold goddess of the ice, with talent utterly unmatched and a life talked about only in whispers.Nicole Hanahaku is not very great at hiding her crushes.





	1. yeah, with a girl like that it's serious

**Worlds Most Smartest Baby Rabbit ⛸️** **_@nico_hanahaku_ **

_ ILYASMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #gpf #bff #girlgang #besties #gaysquad #fs #YeahICameInSixth _

_ [Image description: a girl with bouncy brown curls and a blinding smile flashes a V-sign, surrounded by other GPF women’s finalists. She is looking at something just out of frame.] _

  
  


  1. Yi Fang TSAI TWN 230.46
  2. Mila BABICHEVA RUS 219.20
  3. Sara CRISPINO ITA 218.94
  4. Yu Yan LIU USA 215.35
  5. Åsa HOLMGREN SWE 213.87
  6. Nicole HANAHAKU JPN 209.14



  
  


_ Yep, that’s me at the bottom! _

 

_ Please excuse this weird first-person narrative for a moment, OK? The author’s trying to parallel the opening narration from the anime, and I’m just playing along! _

 

_ I'm 21 years old, and even though I grew up in Georgia, like the state in America, I’m Japan’s top female skater! But somehow I keep falling just short of my goals!! I don’t let it bother me too much, though, ‘cause I got a bunch of super cute friends out of it!!! Make sure to like my pics of us, OK? ❤️ _

 

_ Don’t ask me how I thought an emoji either, OK? It’s a special Nicole power ❤️ _

  
  


“Oh my god, who’s that blurry one at the top?” Mila mutters incredulously, jabbing a finger at Nicole’s phone.

 

“That’s…. no way.”

 

“Zoom in,” Mila demands, grabbing the phone from Nicole so she can’t actually zoom in, and proceeding to zoom in herself.

 

It’s blurry, but an annoyed-looking head of glossy black hair with warm brown skin can clearly be made out.

 

For a second, there’s utter silence.

 

“...Oh my god.”

“We took a picture of Yi Fang she’s gonna kill us.”

 

Åsa gives a big, falsely cheery grin. “Well, Nico, it was nice knowing you. We’ll all go to your funeral…”

 

“Shut up,” Yu Yan scolds, but she’s backing slowly away from Nicole, just like everyone else. The phone’s made it back to her hands at some point.

 

“Guu _uuys_ ,” Nicole whines, but she’s alone now.

 

Being alone gives her a moment to actually think. Yi Fang… she’s as gorgeous as she is existentially terrifying, and talking to her is talking to her, even if ‘talking to her’ probably involves being sworn at in six different languages and being left with a heart both fluttering and crushed.

 

She turns around, and there she is, the goddess of the ice herself, being bothered by reporters.

 

Six foot two, impeccable makeup, perfect hair, still in her skating costume.

 

Oh, God.

 

_ I can just talk to her, right? Like friends? We were both in the same competition, weren’t we? Yeah, that’ll keep her from biting my head off. _

 

“Ah… Yi Fang…” Nicole mutters, carefully shoving her way through the crowd. It takes four tries or so to get her attention, but oh, when she has it, she  _ has _ it. That gaze could melt steel, seriously. But right now it’s just melting her heart.

 

_ Shut up, shut up.  _ “ _Hanashi o yame masse..._ ”

 

“What?”

 

Oh, fuck.

 

“Uhh, haha!!” Nicole grins, perhaps too widely. “Umm, I was just, uh, I accidentally—” she holds up her phone— “this picture, uh, you’re in it, I didn’t, um, it was an accident, I actually think you’re super cool, like the coolest ever, and really pretty, and, uhh, um, like, if there’s anything I can do, um, to, like, uh—”

 

“Give me your phone number.”

 

Nicole’s sweated a small ocean and her skin is very much beet-colored. “Okay.”

 

Confused, excited, terrified, mostly terrified, she hands Yi Fang her phone, and watches as she punches the number into her own.

 

“Umm, do you want to give me yours—”

 

“No.”

 

It seems like Nicole’s cue to leave, quickly.


	2. senoritas, don't go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming home.

“Kaaaaaaaaaaaaa—”

 

“N-Nicole, you don’t have to do this every time you—”

 

“—aaatsuk _iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ —”

 

“Y-you don’t have to call me—”

 

“— _iiiiiiiii_ iiiiiiii-saaaaaan!!!!”

 

“...Hi, Nicole.”

 

“You won this year, huh?” Nicole’s vibrating with enthusiasm.

 

“Yeah, um… I-it was really Viktor who—”

 

“Niki _forov-_ san!” Nicole interrupts, grinning ear to ear. “How’re you two doing now?!”

 

“I-it’s… really nice.” Grinning shyly, Yuuri holds up his left hand, a wedding band sparkling brightly in the lights of the lobby. “Umm, speaking of him, I should really go catch up with—”

 

“Right, right!”

 

“—you know, this is the first year we won’t have the same flight, I hope you’re—”

 

“It’s fine, all good!” Nicole chirps cheerfully, pushing him in the direction of the exit. “Don’t worry about li’l ol’ me and go party with your husband, okay? Have fun!! Bye!!”   
  


“Nicole—!!”

 

“Byebye~!”

  
  


She’s not lying when she says it’s all fine, but Nicole’s still a little jittery on the way home, so used to endlessly bothering Yuuri about whatever inane subjects came to mind to occupy the long flight. It’s odd for her, to sit in silence (as silent as simultaneously listening to Carrie Underwood’s “Before He Cheats” on loop and catching up on anime and playing Pokémon X can be, anyway). She has to keep herself from jiggling her legs to let off her excess energy.

 

She’s still wondering about the bizarre interaction she had with Yi Fang, too. Was it just to freak her out?  _ No, she isn’t really that mean. _  Would she actually call her? What about? Why wouldn’t she let her give her own number back? Was she secretly an international spy or something?  _ That would be_ so _hot…!!_ But thinking about it for too long is turning her brain to mush, and she’s blushing far too much for no immediately visible reason, so she naps the rest of that flight.

 

There are two separate flights, and then a short train ride to her apartment complex in suburban Osaka. She hops up the stairs, petting the cute, twitchy Pomeranian the nice neighbor lady has, saying hello to the mailman, and throwing open her door with a cheery “ _Tadaima!_ ” that echoes back at her from the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THEYRE SO SHORT


	3. deer in the headlights, me in my love life

“Chulanont-san…”

 

_ “I told you to stop calling me that!” _

 

Nicole’s lying upside down on her bed and swinging her legs idly, her phone on the floor set to speaker. “It’s just polite!! You’re older than me anyways!”

 

_ “By barely a _year_! My last name’s too impersonal, I got enough of that from Yuuri.” _

 

“Fine, fine. Pichi-kun~?”

 

_ “Ack, too much!!” _

 

Nicole giggles, flopping herself completely on the ground and pressing her cheek to the carpet. “See~ Alright, I’ll try to break my habit and call you Phichit-kun so I don’t hurt your feelings.”

 

_ “You’re impossible. What was it you wanted to ask again?” _

 

“Oh! Um, you saw the women’s Grand Prix last month, right?”

 

_ “Of course! Nicole, you did great.” _

 

“Phichit-kuuuuun, don’t lie to spare my feelings.”

 

_ “I’m not!! Promise!” _

 

“Don’t do it, I swear…! But! That’s not what I’m calling to ask. Do you think Tsai-san is—”

 

_ “A vampire?!”  _ Phichit cuts in just as Nicole finishes, “—single?”

 

_ “...” _

 

“Phichit-kun, _what_.”

 

_ “...I thought everyone thought that.” _

 

“ _Where_ the heck would you even get that idea from. I thought Åsa-chan was joking when she said that.”

 

_ “I don’t know!! She’s all tall and wears only black and red and doesn’t let anyone talk to her and her skin is literally perfect. I got like six interviewers to ask her what her skincare routine is and she didn’t answer any of them. She’s crazy rich and have you ever seen her _eat _? Have you thought about that?!”_

 

“Phichit, she’s in a curry commercial.”

 

_ “You don’t actually have to eat for those!!”  _ Phichit huffs defensively, and Nicole shakes her head and sighs.

 

“Okay, if she’s a vampire that’s fine. But…” She presses her face into the carpet, and her voice is muffled. “Single?”

  
  


_ “Oh, definitely. She hasn’t dated anyone as long as her career has been going on, either. But… Nicole, why do you ask…?” _

 

“Don’t tease me!!” Nicole whines, rolling over to face away from her phone.

 

_ “I’m just asking~” _

 

“Waah… Um, so something weird happened. She basically asked me for my number but wouldn’t give me hers the day of the GP, and I haven’t heard anything at all from her…”

 

_ “Oooh…” _

 

“Don’t post that, I swear.”   
  


_ “Not even a vague…?” _

 

Nicole sighs. “Fine, you can vague. Just… what should I do…? I already asked Babicheva-san but she said they got together when they literally fell on top of each other during practice so she had no idea, and there’s no chance of Tsai-san doing that to me…” Nicole trails off, fantasizing about that exact scenario anyway and missing what Phichit said next.

 

“...Sorry, what was that?”

 

_ “I was just saying that I posted it, you useless lesbian,”  _ Phichit teased, guessing exactly what had happened.  _  “Anyway, um...just wait for her to call you, I guess? Buy a date outfit?” _

 

“She’s not going to just _call_ me, she’s freaking _Yi Fang Tsai_.”

 

_ “Um… why else would she ask for your number?” _

 

“To… to have her private detective run a background check on me and then change her mind about talking to me when she finds out I’m so broke I have to work part time at Burger King?!”   
  


_ “Ahaha, I’ve been there, we all have. Uh… except for Yi Fang, I think.” _

 

Nicole pouts, standing up and beginning to wander aimlessly around her studio apartment as she talks. “Phichit-kun, you’re no help…”   
  


_ “She’s gonna call you, promise. I swear it. It’ll probably be like ‘meet me at Goth Lane, Transylvania where I totally won’t sap your blood to preserve my failing youth’, but she’ll totally call you.” _

 

“Ah… thanks for that?”

 

_ “Always here to help! Bye!!” _

 

“Byebye…”

 

Nicole ended the call, having somehow ended up sitting on her kitchenette counter, and sighed heavily. Almost lying back before remembering there was nothing for her to lie back on, she hopped off the counter and ambled to the couch, flopping down facefirst. She quickly Googled “tsai yi fang grand prix”, then filtered the result to show recent news.

  
  
  


**INTERVIEW WITH 2017 GP GOLD MEDALIST YI FANG TSAI**

 

_ Lucy Dali, journalist and avid FS fan _

 

**DALI:** Thanks so much for agreeing to this meeting, Miss Tsai.

**TSAI:** Mm.

**D:** It’s a pleasure to meet you. What would you attribute your success last month to, if you had to choose?

**T:** Work.

**D:** Ah, your training throughout your career has prepared you for this victory, then?

**T:** I’ve won seven times.

**D:** ...Of course. Then, would you consider yourself a prodigy? With that many wins it seems as if natural talent has aided you.

**T:** Yes. It’d look bad to say I won because I’m good.

**D:** With your final score this year over 230, I don’t think that would be wrong of you at all.

**T:** Yes.

**D:** Well, do you have any friends and family back home you want to give a shoutout to after your win?

**T:** No.

**D:** ...Then—

**T:** I have somewhere to be.

**D:** ...Alright, I guess we’ll end it here then. Thanks for talking with me.

**T:** Mm.

  
  
  


“Tsai-san, so cooold,” Nicole whines to herself, hugging the phone to her chest.

 

_ She’s really not going to talk to me, is she?  _

 

And not a minute later, Kotori Minami’s voice chirps  _ “Enjeruhāto de sekaijū o iyashimasu!”  _ from Nicole’s phone.

 

She nearly falls off the couch checking the text.

  
  
  


**pichikun c(｡･ω･｡)ɔ**

 

good luck lololololololol

_ 5:34 PM _

Im Going To Kill You

_ 5:34 PM _

>:3

_ 5:35 PM _

no >:3

¥35000 penalty

_ 5:35 PM _

<:3

_ 5:36 PM _

acceptable……

i rly thought you were tsaisan!!! you r so mean

_ 5:37 PM _

theres NO WAY i couldve known that

this was you :pogchamp:

_ 5:37 PM _

phichitkun this isnt twitch

im eating some bread and then taking a nap this stressed me out

_ 5:39 PM _

Thats the best way to deal with literally anything

_ 5:39 PM _

RIGHT

zzzz

_ 5:40 PM _

  
  
  


Nicole lets her phone drop to the floor, not bothering with the mentioned snack before grabbing a blanket, curling up, and closing her eyes. Sleep overtakes her easily, as it usually does; she doesn’t have to work today, so she doesn’t bother with an alarm.

 

_ “Enjeruhāto de sekaijū o iyashimasu!” _

 

_ “Enjeruhāto de sekaijū o iyashimasu!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I like mixed media and non-prose so get used to that i guess

**Author's Note:**

> bear with me here
> 
> i have a plot i just suck at writing. please support me and please be patient and PLEASE leave comments!!


End file.
